


Mornings

by gayliensav



Series: Love/Devour, Covet/Keep [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Secretly Really Soft Kragdu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Mornings for Kraglin, Yondu, and (of course) Peter.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, dedicated to the Soup Soup Ravager Clan and the best captains a first mate could ever ask for.
> 
> This is especially dedicated to Chel. I hope this cheers you up a little bit.

The captain always woke up first. It was just a habit. As lazy as he was, he had a strict internal clock that made him wake up after about six hours of sleep. His (first) mate on the other hand, was just lazy. He could sleep anywhere and Yondu had seen him sleep up to eleven hours once.

Yondu looked over and saw that, yeah, Kraglin was definitely still asleep. He was like a damn octopus, always clinging when he was sleeping. He liked snuggling into Yondu’s side and burying his face in his neck while holding an arm tightly around his waist.

Yondu ran his hand through Kraglin’s hair, looking over at the clock. They had about twenty minutes until their shift and ten until the brat would come running in to wake them up and soak up the attention.

Yondu wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he liked the time he had with Kraglin. Never in his life did he think he’d find someone like his mate. Someone who accepted all the scars from his past he had, physically and mentally. He wouldn’t even admit it to Kraglin, but he made him feel safe. It was rare someone could do that.

“Mmm, cap’n?” Kraglin asked tiredly. 

“Almost shift time,” Yondu said, not bothering to move out of the grip Kraglin had on him. His first mate didn’t seem to be moving either.

“You're the cap’n, take the day off,” Kraglin sighed, curling closer to him. His captain was like a furnace and he was always cold. They were a good combination. 

“Ya been with me for how long?” Yondu asked. 

“Twenty four years,” Kraglin said, his voice muffled, “Speakin’ ‘a which, ya ever gonna get down ta marryin’ me?”

“In them twenty four years, ya ever known me ta take a day off?” Yondu asked him, ignoring the other question. 

Kraglin rolled his eyes, “No, cap’n, not even when ya had a cold,” he said, pulling away from him. He sighed, putting his head back on the large amount of pillows they had in their bed. 

Being captain came with it’s perks. One of the perks being if anyone said anything about him being with Kraglin, he could do anything he wanted. Two, he had the best bedding. 

Yondu rolled over this time and pulled Kraglin close to him again. He brushed his lips against his cheek, a show of tenderness just meant for the two of them. 

The crew thought they had some dysfunctional relationship, with all the yelling they did at each other and with the whole power  _ imbalance _ shit they thought they had going on. The crew didn't need to know that Kraglin had a say in everything he did as captain. They didn't need to know they never laid a single hand on each other violently. 

They didn't need to know how much Yondu would give up for Kraglin. 

The door beeped. There was only three people who had access to the room, which meant-

“CANNONBALL!” Peter yelled, running in and jumping on their bed. 

They didn't need to know how much he'd give up for their kid either. 

Kraglin caught him, rolling his eyes, “Morning, brat.”

“Mornin’,” the boy nodded, instantly curling up to Kraglin, “Can we go on a mission today?”

“Hmm, what do you think, cap’n?” Kraglin asked, looking over at him. 

“Think we’re gonna go out there and do somethin’ real important,” Yondu said, getting out of bed. 

“Steal somethin’?” Peter asked eagerly, sitting up now. 

“Cleanin’ the vents!” Yondu said, “Get dressed and get movin’.”

Peter and Kraglin both groaned, flopping back on the bed. 


End file.
